


I just wanna make you stand up

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenagers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Проблемы Минги слишком отразились на отношениях со всеми в их компании, но с Чонхо — особенно.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	I just wanna make you stand up

Резкий толчок в стену, крепко сжатая на груди в руке ткань чужой футболки и ноль реакции в ответ. Чонхо сверлит взглядом да бросает гневные слова, пытаясь хоть как-то вывести на эмоции и чистую воду, но тщетно.

То, что происходит в следующий момент — абсолютно неосознанно.

Плотно стиснутый кулак влетает в чужую челюсть резким ударом, в собственной голове мысли подёрнуты дымкой из смеси злости, обиды и разочарования, а невозмутимость на лице напротив только лишь подливает масла в итак бушующий голодными языками пламени костёр. Минги просто стоит, прижатый к стене, и принимает удар за ударом — каждый последующий бьёт всё слабее и слабее. Чонхо осознаёт, что творит, но не может остановиться — глаза застилают эмоции, и это настолько неожиданно даже для него, что впору самому себе прописать один-другой удар — да хоть обычную пощёчину! — лишь бы прийти в себя.

Когда он снова заносит кулак, его резко тянут назад, до слуха, словно через толщу воды, доносятся голоса Хонджуна и Уёна на повышенных тонах, а когда он снова поднимает взгляд на Минги, то видит лишь напускное безразличие, украшенное синяком под глазом да разбитой губой. Хонджун с силой — откуда она у него только взялась в таком-то количестве? — оттаскивает Чонхо в другой конец комнаты, то и дело бросая гневные взгляды в его сторону. Разозлить Хонджуна — вырыть себе могилу собственными голыми руками, содрав с них всю кожу и потеряв пару-тройку ногтей в придачу. И, кажется, Чонхо вырыл её себе настолько глубокой, что поместится таких, как он — аж пятеро.

— Какого чёрта только что произошло?! — срывается Хонджун, остановившись вместе с Чонхо возле стеллажа с книгами да различными безделушками самого Хондужна. — Мы впервые за столько долгое время собрались наконец вместе, а ты на Минги с кулаками полез! Стоило вас одних оставить на пять минут, Чонхо!

Хонджун выглядит устрашающе. Чонхо и подумать не мог, что когда-то увидит что-либо подобное. Его отчитывают, словно провинившегося в десятком саду мальчишку, а у него самого от этого и всей ситуации в целом — обида внутри лишь сильнее плещется, выходит бушующей рекой из берегов, разливаясь по всему телу живительной жидкостью вместо крови. Он закусывает губу, сжимает-разжимает ладони, шипя от саднящих ран на одной из них, да с вызовом смотрит в ответ на Хонджуна.

— В том-то и дело, что за долгое время! Он игнорирует сообщения в девяти случаев из десяти, придумывает абсолютно нелепые оправдания, когда отказывается от встреч, а когда его удаётся таки спросить, в чём, собственно, дело — увиливает от ответа, бессмысленно пытаясь заверить, что всё в порядке! Хён, ты же сам это видишь, так почему только меня одного это волнует?! Вы все это видите, но никто не пытается узнать, что случилось! — слова льются неконтролируемым потоком из той самой реки, в уголках глаз скапливаются непрошенные слёзы негодования, которые Чонхо спешит сморгнуть и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ему на плечо ложиться тёплая рука Хонджуна, его взгляд смягчается, наполняется какой-то горечью, а сам он качает головой и тяжело вздыхает. Бросает взгляд в сторону Минги да Уёна, что уводит его в ванную комнату, придерживая за пояс, и вздыхает.

— Чонхо, — голос Хонджуна кажется таким тихим по сравнению с его гневной тирадой, что Чонхо невольно замирает, прислушиваясь, — ты всегда был самым рассудительным среди всех в этом детском саду, что на тебя вдруг нашло? У Минги проблемы, и это видят все, но никто не лезет, потому что не всегда люди готовы делиться своими неприятностями с другими, понимаешь?

— Но… — пытается перебить Чонхо, но резко замолкает, замечая строгий взгляд Хонджуна.

— Даже с лучшими друзьями. Я бы, наверное, даже сказал — тем более с лучшими друзьями, — тем временем продолжает Хонджун, опуская руку и скрещивая теперь обе у себя на груди. Он зажмуривает глаза, а после мягко произносит: — Оставь его, Чонхо. Что бы у него ни случилось — ему нужно время. Дай ему его.

Ответом Хонджуну служит тишина, и он, тяжело вздохнув, разворачивается и уходит в сторону кухни, куда недавно ушёл Сонхва. Бросает лишь короткое «надеюсь, ты меня понял» перед тем, как скрыться за дверью, и оставляет Чонхо одного в большой гостиной. Через минут десять приходят Юнхо с Саном и Уёном, и последний смотрит на Чонхо укоризненно, но не произносит и слова, молча плюхается на диван неподалёку и включает что-то на фон в телевизоре. Остальные следуют его примеру, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь, а Чонхо даже и внимания на них больше не обращает, полностью погружаясь в свои мысли.

Он прокручивает слова Хонджуна раз за разом, пытается найти в них скрытый смысл, и, ожидаемо, не находит ничего, кроме того факта, что он облажался.

Он прекрасно видит, что у Минги что-то происходит, но надеялся, что тот поделится с ним, ведь они всегда были лучшими друзьями, у которых и секретов-то толком друг от друга не было, не говоря уже о том, чтобы скрывать что-то серьёзное. Чонхо хочет помочь, но как и с чем — не знает, ведь ему ничего не говорят.

Никому ничего не говорят, кроме «всё в порядке, ребят, не нужно беспокоиться», брошенного плохо окрашенным в подобие эмоций тоном, совсем не скрывающим полное отсутствие желания продолжать этот разговор дальше. А Чонхо от этого переживает лишь больше, прокручивает в собственных мыслях всевозможные варианты, и с ужасом осознаёт, что в голову приходят версии одна хуже другой, и так до самых плохих, о которых даже и думать-то страшно.

Для него Минги — самый близкий человек, и порой он даже слишком волнуется за него, хотя и младше него, и всё должно быть наоборот. Но у них всегда всё было иначе, ведь Чонхо прекрасно знает, что за маской непоколебимого сильного парня скрывается тонкая натура, так качественно спрятанная, словно ранимый цветок за сотнями самых острых шипов. И когда Минги _настолько_ отдалился от них всех, включая и самого Чонхо…

Конечно, Чонхо расстроен настолько, что не знает, как себя вести и что делать. Он выбит из колеи игнором, пустыми попытками убедить, что всё в порядке, да бессмысленностью собственных действий — Минги всё равно не признаётся, сколько бы он не спрашивал. Чонхо в отчаянии, и только этим он может оправдать свои действия, хотя и понимает, что был неправ от слова совсем.

Он даже порывается подойти к Минги и извиниться перед ним, но когда он делает шаг в сторону коридора, Уён останавливает его коротким, но ёмким «он ушёл», и от этих слов утихшая река обиды снова бушует, волны злости накатывают на берега сознания, а кулаки сами по себе сжимаются машинально, вызывая ноющую боль от потревоженных ссадин на костяшках. Чонхо отмахивается, говорит, что неважно, пускай катится, куда хочет, и сам, бросив что-то на прощание своим хёнам, хлопает входной дверью и идёт куда-то, куда несут его ноги.

Прохладный ветер, встретивший его на улице резким порывом в лицо, по идее, должен был немного успокоить бушующие эмоции, но делает только хуже — Чонхо злиться сильнее. На самого себя, на Минги, на погоду. На всё.

Лучшим выбором сейчас будет пойти прямиком домой, и это, наверное, единственно верное решение за сегодняшний день.

С Минги он не видится последующие две недели. Две недели так же стоит и тишина в их чате тет-а-тет, а в групповом — всего лишь с десяток сообщений с банальными и односложными ответами. Ёсан говорил, что Минги даже в университете не появлялся все эти дни, а Сонхва с Хонджуном даже как-то приходили к нему домой, да только им никто не открыл. У Чонхо на душе кошки не скребутся уже даже — раздирают своими острыми когтями всё, до чего только могут дотянуться, и делают это совершенно безжалостно. Он звонил Минги, наверное, с сотню раз, но каждый звонок заканчивался гудками да системным сообщением безжизненным голосом робота.

Минги словно пропал со всех радаров, и это до чёртиков пугает Чонхо. Не даёт впасть в панику лишь знание того, что иногда Минги всё же пишет что-то в их общий чат, в очередной раз извиняясь за отказ во встрече, ссылаясь на занятость или смертную усталость.

Чем он занят — не знает никто. От чего устаёт — и подавно.

Никому не нужная обида продолжает расти, подпитываемая внезапными вспышками злости, да растекается по венам токсичной жидкостью, отравляя каждую клеточку организма. А разочарование бьётся в сознании, словно птица в клетке, вырываясь на свободу и желая поскорее запеть свои песни о том, что он больше не нужен Минги. Под рёбрами селится ядовитый плющ, обвивая собой и сердце, и лёгкиё, и даже глотку, не давая и вздоха глубокого сделать без особых усилий.

За эти дни Чонхо стал больше думать, постоянно вспоминая различные моменты из прошлого, которые так или иначе касаются Минги, да прокручивая их последнюю встречу. Напускное безразличие на чужом лице, кажется, снится Чонхо каждую ночь — он уже не уверен, ведь день сменяется за днём слишком быстро, отпечатываясь в голове лишь большим однотонным полотном, на котором нет ничего интересного. Чонхо хочется, как раньше — родной громкий смех под боком из-за абсолютно тупой шутки и часы напролёт за разговорами ни о чём. Посиделок всей компанией, споров до хрипа о том, какой фильм они будут смотреть сегодня, или же сколько пачек рамёна им понадобится на целый вечер.

Хочется, как раньше, быть защитой для Минги от всего окружающего мира.

Да только вот Минги это всё, похоже, не хочется совсем.

Чонхо голову себе ломать устал, пытаясь _понять_. Может, он сам сделал что-то, что оттолкнуло Минги? Но, вроде, всё было отлично — _как раньше,_ — пока у Минги не зазвонил телефон, когда они шли вдвоём к Хонджуну после пар несколько недель назад, и тому не пришлось срочно куда-то убегать. Кажется, именно в тот момент всё и пошло наперекосяк, и сейчас Чонхо думает, что нужно было пойти с ним. Возможно, тогда всё было бы иначе.

Возможно, тогда бы они сейчас вместе шли домой так поздно после помощи в студсовете с подготовкой к ежегодному фестивалю, жалуясь друг другу на приятную усталость. Возможно, тогда бы они освободились ещё позже, не желая бросать дело незаконченным, и сидели бы в актовом зале, пока охранник не стал бы их выгонять.

Все эти «бы» Чонхо злят ещё сильнее, если честно, ведь это всего лишь предположения, желания, недоступные к исполнению. Сейчас Чонхо его усталость совсем не кажется приятной — он наоборот пытался уйти как можно раньше, ведь ни сил, ни желания делать что-либо не было, но укоризненный взгляд Хонджуна давал чёткий ответ на незаданный вопрос, и ему пришлось остаться до того момента, пока в зал не ввалился Сонхва, буквально за шиворот вытаскивающий Хонджуна оттуда, извиняясь перед остальными ребятами за ненормальный трудоголизм главы студсовета. И за это Чонхо благодарен Сонхве, ведь кто знает, во сколько бы их отпустил Хонджун.

Но на улице уже темно, холодный ветер пробирается под тонкую джинсовку, совсем не поднимая настроение. Ещё и крики-оры с непонятным шумом неподалёку от того места, где идёт Чонхо, раздражают до ужаса. До него долетают звуки явной потасовки, а у него кулаки чешутся выпустить пар и дать волю эмоциям.

У него в голове — перекати поле из негатива, в крови кипит безбашенность, а ноги сами несут его в сторону давно заброшенных гаражей. Что он ожидает там увидеть — он не знает, да и не задумывается вовсе, если быть честным. И он мог представить себе всё, что угодно, но только не зажатого в угол лучшего друга тремя незнакомыми парнями.

На осознание ситуации уходят доли секунды, на рывок вперёд — и того меньше, ведь тело движется будто бы само, не дожидаясь команд мозга, а только заживший кулак впечатывается в живот стоявшего ближе всех к нему, выбивая, кажется, весь воздух из лёгких парня — тот заходится кашлем и пытается сделать вдох. Который Чонхо сделать ему не даёт — бьёт следом ещё, другой рукой, но в ответ получает от второго удар в челюсть, тут же чувствуя, как треснула его губа. Третий в это время надвигается на Минги, хватает того за грудки, встряхивая и толкая в стену, отчего тот ударяется об неё головой, и Чонхо надеется, что у того не будет сотрясения. Зато обеспечить его каждому из этих хулиганов он постарается.

Сделает ради этого всё возможное.

Увернувшись от летящего в него кулака, Чонхо пинает одного из парней под колено, заставляя того упасть на землю, другого снова бьёт под дых, и несётся оттаскивать оставшегося отморозка от Минги, позволяя своему сознанию полностью слететь с катушек. Всё, что происходит дальше, напоминает Чонхо быстро сменяющийся калейдоскоп, только вместо ярких красочных картинок чужая кровь на руках, удары, увороты, обеспокоенное лицо Минги, пытающегося помочь хоть как-то (Чонхо в этот момент очень жалеет, что не настоял когда-то научить того паре-тройке приёмов, хотя бы ради самозащиты). Ощущение капающей крови из собственного носа, снова саднящих костяшек, содранной кожи на коленях вместе с разорванными джинсами там же.

Когда он будто отдалённо слышит голос Минги, то сначала не сразу может сфокусировать взгляд на лежащих на асфальте трёх парнях, корчащихся от боли. Сам Чонхо чувствует себя явно ненамного лучше их, но хотя бы может стоять — пускай и с помощью Минги, но может, — и это радует, позволяет ему выдохнуть и тут же простонать от последнего действия. Кажется, у него будет огромный синяк в области рёбер, если ему их вообще не сломали, но живой и — относительно — невредимый Минги стоит этого всего и даже больше. Чонхо без шуток с лёгкостью бы влетел и в десяток отморозков, если бы было необходимо спасти Минги, прекрасно осознавая, что у него не было бы и шанса.

На самом деле он не особо-то и понимает, как сейчас справился с тремя (не без помощи Минги, но всё же), но думать об этом совсем нет желания и сил, и он просто сваливает всё на подстёгивающий его адреналин вперемешку с гневом. Главное — результат, и он более чем благоприятный. Во всяком случае, могло быть хуже, но мысль об этом он сразу же отметает, лишь сильнее вцепляясь в руку Минги, что находится у него на поясе.

Чонхо не особо осознает, куда его ведут — в голове всё ещё бардак и туман после драки, — но догадывается, что к нему домой, ведь тот находится намного ближе, чем дом Минги. Дорога проходит в полной тишине. У Чонхо особо нет сил на разговоры, а Минги, видимо, не знает, что сказать. А может чувствует, что Чонхо сейчас не до этого, и поэтому молчит. До тех пор, пока они не заходят в квартиру Чонхо.

— Давай я обработаю твои раны, Чонхо-я, — хриплым голосом произносит Минги, уже делая шаг в сторону ванной, но Чонхо хватает того за запястье, тянет не сильно на себя и тащит на кухню, усаживая на стул возле барной стойки. — Чонхо-я?

— Сиди и жди, я за аптечкой. И сначала мы обработаем твои раны, и только потом мои, — бубнит Чонхо, оставляя Минги одного. Его ссадины могут и подождать, ему не впервой. А вот Минги…

Как так вообще вышло? Что такого сделал Минги, что на него напали те отморозки? Или ему просто не повезло оказаться там столь поздно, а та шайка просто искала, кого бы прижать к стенке? Что Минги вообще делал в том месте, если он не ходит в университет?

Голова у Чонхо итак болит, а теперь вообще пухнет от обилия внезапно появившихся вопросов, что словно обрушились на него лавиной, стоило им только зайти к нему в квартиру, что снимали для него родители. Достав аптечку, он первым делом проверяет, всё ли необходимое есть и, убедившись в этом, хватает вдобавок ещё и чистое полотенце с полки небольшого шкафчика. В душ Минги вряд ли пойдёт, но вот убрать грязь вокруг ссадин нужно обязательно.

Всё это время в квартире стоит звенящая тишина, нагнетающая не очень приятную атмосферу. Возможно, они оба чувствуют, что теперь разговора не избежать, но Чонхо больше не хочет ничего спрашивать, хотя и вопросов у него — вагон и маленькая тележка, а Минги вряд ли начнёт говорить первым. И поэтому Чонхо берёт всё в свои руки и, подходя к кухне, спрашивает, помочь ли Минги снять толстовку или его травмы не настолько серьёзные, и тот справится сам? В ответ он слышит что-то неопределённое, но когда он заворачивает за угол и видит Минги, то этот вопрос отпадает сам собой.

Толстовка валяется на полу, Минги, шипя, пытается поднять её, не слезая со стула, и от этой картины у Чонхо отчего-то щемит на сердце, но сейчас он отгоняет от себя эти мысли и пресекает любую попытку его сознания начать анализировать собственную реакцию на довольно привычную ситуацию. Сейчас Минги как никогда похож на себя настоящего — немного неуклюжий, вечно неловкий без своей напускной крутости и маски невозмутимости, — что Чонхо невольно залипает на нём. А потом резко машет головой из стороны в сторону, глухо стонет от тупой боли в виске и подходит таки к Минги, ставит аптечку на барную стойку и сам поднимает чужую худи, складывая и убирая её на соседний стул.

— Что у тебя ещё болит, кроме очевидных брови и губы, что тебе разбили? — спрашивает Чонхо, пока берёт в руки полотенце и мочит его под краном тёплой водой, выжимает не до конца и возвращается к Минги, начиная осторожными — нежными — движениями промакивать вокруг ссадин, стирая грязь.

— Ты не пробовал сначала о себе позаботиться, раз мне не дал? Лёд хотя бы к носу приложи, балда, — бурчит Минги, еле слышно шипя, стоит только Чонхо надавить полотенцем чуть сильнее. — Я надеюсь, тебе его не сломали, потому что выглядит оно просто отвратительно.

— Сказал он, выглядя ничуть не лучше, — врёт Чонхо, пытаясь преуменьшить серьёзность своего состояния, а потом внезапно усмехается и качает головой.

— Что?

— Просто подумал о том, что я впервые слышу от тебя так много слов за довольно долгий промежуток практически полнейшей тишины с твоей стороны и… на мгновение мне показалось, что ничего не было, — грустно заканчивает Чонхо, откладывает полотенце на стойку и открывает аптечку. Неторопливыми движениями обрабатывает чужие раны, пока Минги молчит, сверлит взглядом пол, словно ищет там ответы на все незаданные вопросы, и Чонхо уже жалеет, что вообще сказал то, что сказал. Он тяжело вздыхает, радуясь лишь тому, что сейчас — от былой обиды и злости на Минги практически не осталось и следа, и на их месте сейчас высыхающие реки, больше похожие на небольшие пруды. — Послушай, — неловко начинает он, глядя на лицо Минги, — извини. Я не должен был кидаться на тебя с кулаками, я просто… Да нет мне оправдания, ты мой лучший друг, а я вместо поддержки только добавил в твою жизнь негатива в явно не самый подходящий для этого момент.

Минги на это лишь кивает, всё так же ничего не говоря, и Чонхо просто не знает, что ещё сказать.

Они молчат, пока Чонхо не заканчивает обрабатывать раны Минги, и как только он убирает последнюю ватную палочку, пропитанную смесью из крови и заживляющей антибактериальной мази, и прикрывает на мгновения глаза, делая глубокий вдох, Минги встаёт со стула, разворачивает Чонхо и усаживает его туда же, где до этого сидел он.

— Теперь моя очередь, — произносит Минги, берёт всё то же полотенце, выворачивает его на другую сторону и уже чистой частью протирает Чонхо лицо и шею, особое внимание уделяя области вокруг носа, проводя там как можно нежнее, но тщательнее. Он выглядит сосредоточенным, но при этом таким домашним и уютным, что Чонхо вновь ощущает нечто щемящее на сердце, разливающееся по венам тёплым тягучим мёдом вместо привычной ядовитой жидкости, что текла вместо крови у него последние недели две минимум. Он прикрывает глаза — думает, что просто от внезапно накатившей на него усталости, хоть и подозревает, что дело вовсе не в ней, — подставляется под осторожные заботливые движения и чувствует, как вместо остывшего мокрого полотенца его лица касаются уже смазанной в антибактериальной жидкости ваткой, от чего он шипит сквозь зубы. — Терпи, — мягко советует Минги, тут же подув на рану, пока проводит по ней. — Я же говорил, что у тебя всё намного хуже, чем у меня.

— Будто мне впервой подобные травмы получать, Минги-я, — тихо вздыхает Чонхо, открывая глаза. Он видит, как Минги, немного закусив разбитую губу, наклоняется ближе, наверняка, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его разбитый нос, вздыхает да качает головой, отстраняясь и тут же направляясь к холодильнику. — У меня нет льда, если ты за ним полез.

— Ничего, найду что-нибудь ещё в морозилке. Тебе нужно приложить что-то холодное, иначе всё опухнет, — Минги копошится, достаёт упаковку замороженных ягод и, закрыв обратно в холодильник, протягивает пакет Чонхо. — Только осторожно, не дави сильно.

— Знаю, — слабо кивает Чонхо, придерживая пакет рукой. Приятный мороз растекается по коже, уменьшая ноющую боль, и Чонхо облегчённо вздыхает. А после ойкает, потому что Минги хватается за край его футболки, задевая холодными пальцами бока, и тянет её наверх, хмурясь.

— Я боюсь, что к твоим рёбрам тоже нужно будет что-то приложить, потому что у тебя тут уже такой синяк наливается, что смотреть страшно, — Минги как-то обречённо качает головой, опускает футболку и смотрит Чонхо в глаза. — Ты чем думал, когда лез в эту толпу меня защищать? Что ты там вообще делал?

— Это что _ты_ там делал, — устало парирует Чонхо. — И я не думал, когда влетел с кулаком на того отморозка.

И это чистая правда. Чонхо практически не отдавал себе отчёта в собственных действиях. Перед глазами красным полотном стоял образ зажатого в угол Минги, и времени на размышления у Чонхо не было совсем. Лишь одна единственная мысль «спасти» горела неоновой вывеской в голове.

— Оно и заметно, — Минги неопределённо машет рукой, а после осторожно отводит чужую ладонь с зажатой в ней упаковкой уже подтаявших ягод, внимательно осматривает нос, кивает каким-то своим мыслям и принимается наносить на ссадину мазь. — У тебя ещё остался охлаждающий крем? Или мне компресс тебе сделать?

Не дождавшись ответа, Минги начинает рыться в аптечке, что-то выкладывая на столешницу, сдавленно ругается, когда понимает, что нашёл не то, и ищет дальше.

— Должен был остаться, — произносит Чонхо, стягивая с себя футболку со стоном. — Не торопись ты, я не умру от этого. Всего лишь ушиб, мне даже ничего не сломали. Хотя на счёт носа я не уверен.

— Ты не мог подождать, чтобы я помог тебе раздеться? — раздражённо бросает Минги, и с победным «вот она!» разворачивается к нему, откручивая крышку от тюбика. — Завтра пойдём в больницу, вдруг у тебя и правда что-то сломано.

— Спасибо, что не сейчас.

— Я думал над этим, но зная тебя — это было бы бессмысленным предложением, — Минги бубнит себе под нос, пока осторожно наносит мазь на рёбра, тихо извиняясь, когда Чонхо шипит громче обычного и пытается уйти от прикосновений.

Закончив, Минги ещё раз пробегается взглядом по Чохно, наверняка оценивая собственную работу, сгребает его футболку и свою толстовку в охапку, выжидающе смотрит на Чонхо, и, когда он спрашивает, в чём дело, коротко поясняет «твои штаны бы тоже в стирку».

Тихий хриплый смех Чонхо окрашивает кухню во что-то, отдалённо напоминающее их обычные вечера, проведённые в этой квартире.

— Боже, Минги-я, — Чонхо качает головой, встаёт и неторопливым шагом направляется в свою комнату — переодеться, — бросая на ходу «тебе не обязательно это всё сейчас делать».

— А я и не собираюсь сейчас запускать машинку, я просто хотел закинуть это в корзину для белья и пойти спать.

— Ты опять ничего не расскажешь, да, — грустно усмехается Чонхо, неопределённо взмахивая рукой, обводя непонятные даже самому себе фигуры и образы, да наблюдает, как Минги скрывается в его ванной комнате. На кончике собственного языка Чонхо чувствует слабую горечь и тоску, что отдаёт кисловатым вкусом, напоминая, как совсем недавно был отравлен злостью и гневом на лучшего друга, себя и весь мир вокруг.

Возвращается Минги через несколько минут, резко поникший — сбросивший наконец свою маску напускной невозмутимости, думает Чонхо, — подходит к Чонхо и слабо обнимает его, обвивая своими длинными руками, утыкается носом в макушку и тихо извиняется. В его еле шёпоте Чонхо слышит тонну боли и усталости, он обнимает его в ответ, гладит по спине успокаивающими движениями и чувствует, как Минги едва заметно вздрагивает, а после и вовсе начинает молча плакать, сжимая его сильнее. Чонхо в собственные слова, больше похожие сейчас на шелест листвы — говорить в полную силу голоса не хочется совсем, как и нарушать витающую вокруг них атмосферу, — вкладывает уверенное «я всегда рядом», пускай и не произносит этого вслух. Да и Минги должен знать это и так — всю жизнь с самого детства был рядом, так почему сейчас это должно быть не так?

Довольно скоро успокоившись, Минги отстраняется да тупит взгляд в пол, и Чонхо решает немного разрядить обстановку, шутит про то, случайно испортил запасную одежду Минги, что всегда лежала на полке в его шкафу на случай внезапной ночёвки, постирав её со своей футболкой ядерно красного цвета, из-за чего белый домашний костюм Минги стал розовым, чем вызывает слабую улыбку и «ничего страшного». Одежду он, конечно же, достаёт нормальную — чистую и белую, какой она и была всегда, — пожимает плечами, глядя на непонимающее выражение лица Минги, и залезает на кровать поверх покрывала, опираясь спиной на её изголовье.

— Спасибо, — произносит Минги, переодевшись и забравшись следом за Чонхо, бросает укоризненное «тебе бы лежать, с твоими-то рёбрами», от которого Чонхо отмахивается да глаз не отрывает от друга, выжидающе смотрит, но не спрашивает ничего — понимает, что бессмысленно, пока Минги сам не решит рассказать всё. А он, судя по его нервным перебиранием края футболки пальцами, похоже, собирается поделиться хотя бы частью. И Чонхо оказывается прав в своих догадках, потому что Минги, опустив голову, начинает говорить: — Помнишь, когда мы шли к Хонджун-хёну, у меня зазвонил телефон? Мне позвонил брат и сказал, что… — он делает глубокий долгий вдох, а после выдыхает тяжело и протяжно. — Сказал, что родителей не стало, — после этой фразы он сильнее сжимает ткань в руках, выкручивает пальцы, и выдыхает лишь тогда, когда Чонхо кладёт свою ладонь поверх его, а после и вовсе тянет на себя, крепко обнимая. — И что нашу квартиру конфисковал банк из-за долгов отца и самого брата, но даже этого не хватило, чтобы всё погасить и… И мне пришлось срочно искать хоть какую-то работу — и чтобы не умереть с голоду, и чтобы выплачивать кредиты, что висят теперь надо мной тем самым дамокловым мечом, готовым вот-вот упасть и сломить меня окончательно. А эти парни, что напали на меня, приходили за деньгами, и я не знаю, что было бы, если бы ты...

— Стоп, — Чонхо перебивает Минги, потому что слушать этот ужас и кошмар дальше — страшно, хотя, вроде, всё уже и так было сказано (Чонхо надеется, что это _всё_ , и больше ничего не произошло). Потому что сейчас Чонхо уверен в том, что Минги — непроходимый дурак, решивший и дальше держать лицо и казаться всем вокруг сильным и непробиваемым, когда на деле — всё не так. Решил, что сам разберётся со своими проблемами, хотя это — тоже не так. — Минги-я, — вздыхает Чонхо, прижимая того ближе к себе, — ты не мог, блин, сразу ко мне прийти и рассказать всё? Я бы помог, ты же знаешь. Мои родители бы помогли. Да даже банально — ты мог у меня жить всё это время, а не слоняться чёрт знает где. Кстати, ты где ночевал вообще все эти дни?

— Я не хотел приносить тебе и твоим родителям проблем, — тихо отвечает Минги, зарываясь в изгиб шеи Чонхо. — К тому же, учитывая, _сколько_ я теперь должен…

— Не имеет значения. Я не буду спрашивать, почему это всё выплачивать должен ты, а не твой брат, но, — Чонхо делает короткую паузу, дожидаясь, пока Минги поднимет голову и посмотрит на него, — но я завтра же позвоню родителям и мы решим этот вопрос. И живёшь ты теперь со мной. И это не обсуждается.

— Но, Чонхо, — начинает спорить Минги, и Чонхо устало кивает головой, безмолвно спрашивая, в чём дело. И услышанное заставляет Чонхо широко раскрыть глаза, а после и вовсе отвернуться, закусив губу. — То, что я буду… Ну, жить с тобой… Тебе будет комфортно? В плане, твои чувства…

— Какие чувства?

— Я хоть и ношу очки иногда, но это вовсе не делает меня слепым, — Минги закатывает глаза. — Мне кажется каждый в нашей компании это заметил.

— Видимо, кроме меня самого, — задумчиво произносит Чонхо, неосознанно запуская руку в волосы Минги. — В любом случае, нам обоим понадобиться время, чтобы со всем разобраться. И с твоей ситуацией, и с моими чувствами.

— И моими тоже, — тихо добавляет Минги и жмётся ближе, словно бездомный щенок, что раньше не знал ласки.

— И твоими тоже, — Чонхо слабо улыбается, выпутывается из тёплых объятий, чтобы уже лечь и забраться таки под одеяло, а после тянет Минги обратно на себя. Его сердце бьётся в странном темпе, доселе неизвестном ему, но, кажется, ему это нравится, и Чонхо счастливо улыбается, думая о том, что скоро всё наладится. — Давай спать, завтра сходим в больницу, раз ты настоял, а потом начнём исправлять весь тот ужас в твоей жизни. И строить только хорошее.

— Спасибо, Чонхо-я, — шепчет Минги, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Чонхо, и этот жест настолько пропитан нежностью, что Чонхо невольно зарывается носом в чужие волосы и, пожелав спокойной ночи, довольно быстро засыпает.

Завтра новый день, в котором всё обещает быть светлым настолько, насколько светло улыбается Минги в обычной жизни, и Чонхо сделает всё, лишь бы всегда видеть эту улыбку.


End file.
